


mechanics of emotion

by infelphira



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infelphira/pseuds/infelphira
Summary: “Ravus…” Gladio’s voice trails with only the barest hint of a question. He reaches out and places a hand on Ravus’s shoulder. “You’re not alone anymore.” (Drabble collection for the ship that cursed my entire life.)





	1. Chapter 1

Gladio is, as always, an early riser.

Ravus usually is, too. He understands the working ways of military men, but this morning Gladio was able to slip out of bed without disturbing the peacefully sleeping Ravus.

Peace and easy nights were something that still seemed to come rarely to Ravus. Gladio hardly wanted to disturb that.

He went about his morning routine, getting clean, getting dressed, and about to go for a morning run when he’s grabbed from behind. Gently.

Ravus’s face presses into his back and his fingers almost link together around Gladio’s chest, but miss their mark and just grab the fabric of his shirt instead. 

Gladio tries to crane his neck to look behind him, but can’t really make it without shaking a still mostly asleep Ravus around. He chuckles, patting one of Ravus’s hands. “Good morning to you, too.”

Ravus grunts.


	2. when were you happy? (and how long has that been?)

“It isn’t fair.”

Ravus remembers some tangential memory. A wisp on the edge of consciousness. His magitek arm hums with effort as he clenches his fist.

“Ravus…” Gladio’s voice trails with only the barest hint of a question. He reaches out and places a hand on Ravus’s shoulder. “You’re not alone anymore.”

When Ravus doesn’t pull away from the touch on his shoulder, Gladio gathers him into a hug.

Gladio listens to the other man’s shaky breaths try to steady themself and he feels Ravus’s arms wrap around his back. Instead of the hug being reciprocated, the hands clench into his shirt, holding on, as if fearful that Gladio would disappear in this moment. 

He rubs soothing circles into Ravus’s back as the other man presses his face against Gladio’s neck. He can feel the wetness of tears there.

“I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might grab these concepts and turn them into bigger fics. or i might just keep writing drabbles for the ship that ruined my life. join me.  
> i do have longer fics planned, they're in the wings. if you're reading this and going "wow, this is the ship i never knew i wanted!" i'm here for you.
> 
> big thanks to conley hivehum for being my proofreader and enabler!
> 
> "trans character? whomst?" it's gladio. that doesn't come up in the ones im posting right now but he's trans


End file.
